


You haven't met me (I am the only son)

by fireynovacat



Series: Blame the Rebels Discord [1]
Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU of an AU, Ambiguous Character Death, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, Child Abuse, Dark, Mistborn AU, Murder, Mutilation, Past Child Abuse, Talmoor is Dusty's, blame the Rebels discord, expect more of him soon, permament injury, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Oh he's furious and bitter and too cold. But he will have his recompense. Against all parties involved.Alt.In which Ezra is permanently injured after his first run in with Kanan and wants revenge.





	1. Liars and thieves you know not what is in store

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardustgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/gifts).



> So! Basically this is an au of stardustgirl's Can You Save (My Heavy Dirty Soul). We we're chatting in the Rebels Discord when she suggests that Ezra died after the first chapter after being beaten because Kanan got through. I suggested that Ezra survives, but is permanently injured, making him furious at Kanan and wanting revenge. Now you get both and I wrote this one. Yeet.
> 
>  
> 
> Fic and chapter titles are from Dust Bowl Dance by Mumford and Sons.

He nearly dies that night. Really, it's pure spite that keeps him going. Keeps him alive. Anger, spite, and a burning need for revenge. He wouldn't have been punished like this if the thief hadn't gotten through. Hadn't stolen his coins and left.

 

He had never felt such hate, but he loves it now. He knows the man will come back. And he will be ready. Ready for what he doesn't quite figure out. But he knows it will be recompense for the suffering he went through for that night. His legs and lower back are agonizing constantly now. His left ear reduced to a dull ringing that even zinc can't fix.

 

 

He'd been punished before, but never to the extent of permanent damage. Never like this. Whatever the thief took was important.

 

Selfish for someone claiming to do good for people.

 

It's nearly a year later when he turns up again. The other Mistborn lands on the roof and Ezra knows he's looking for him. So on painful legs he creeps forward, masking himself with a coppercloud. Ezra knows the roof well, moving forward, avoiding loose boards with his glass blade half drawn.

 

Burning pewter now he jumps, ignoring the awful agony. The man starts to turn but is too slow. His blade sinks into the intruder's side and that hit the roof with a thud; Ezra pinning him. "I nearly died because of your little heist. I know you're working for a so called rebellion. Don't care about the consequences towards the people you're supposedly fighting for, do you?" He hisses, raising the glass blade to strike again.

 

Ezra is thrown off, the older man scrambling to his feet. He lands, barely managing to keep his feet under him and glares murderously at the man who nearly cost him his life. The rouge's eyes widen, "It's you." The older Mistborn says, gripping the gaping wound in his side. "Yes. And now you will die. You nearly got me killed. I'm not giving you a second try." "Look, kid I don't want -" he's cut off when Ezra lunges forward, knife slashing his chest, drawing more blood. The teen then Pushes off the metal on the man, sending him down the high roof with a cry.

 

There's a thud and no movement. No sound. He Pulls on the intruder's coin pouch and secures his prize to his belt. Irony.

 

 He considers taking off into the night. He's capable of fighting a Mistborn, of surviving when others wouldn't. He could leave. But, he thinks, why stop here? The intruder's was the one that nearly got you killed. But the Pryces actually did it. Revenge wouldn't be complete without that, really. So, reaching into the new pouch he pulls out a coin and uses it to Push into the main buildings. Soon he'd leave, just have to handle two things first.


	2. You Will Pray to the God (That You Always Denied)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He feels no regret. Only a joy and relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame the Rebels Discord.
> 
>  
> 
> As a note, this chapter was originally more graphic, but I decided to drop those parts.

 He slips back into the halls, wiping the blood off the glass dagger, but didn't sheath it. He wasn't done yet. His coins clinked quietly with his movements as he snuck through the dark pathway to the next target. Ezra would have grinned, if he didn't feel so cold.

 

 Not in regret. He didn't regret anything he had done tonight. Will do tonight. But cold almost in anticipation. Talmoor and Pryce would get their recompense. And there, around the corner was the third target. Talmoor. He hadn't noticed the Mistborn yet, weak, really without his father there. And to think that he was Ezra's half brother. 

 

The thief had gotten a quick death, Arindha a slower one. But  _Talmoor_ would get his fair return too. Pulling a coin out of his pocket he Pushed it as hard as he could at his tormentor's head. Contact resounded with a crack, striking right above his left ear. The royal stumbled and spun around. "You." He growled. "What do you think you're doing." Ezra titled his head, "This." He smirked and started burning his Brass. Talmoor stumbled.

 

Ezra felt more viscous then ever, with his event enemy at his feet. He had planned to kill the other boy. But that was an easy way out, wasn't it. He noticed his ringing, useless ear more than ever. The injury this scum caused. It was only  _fair._  

 

\------

 

Talmoor was past the point of talking. Ezra had alternated Soothing and Rioting, a copy of his usual torment. Blood stained his boots and the bottom of his pants, his sleeves and part of his cloak too. "Nobody is here to help you. Just like me. It's only recompense. How does it feel?" If he survived, Talmoor wouldn't walk again, or hold anything with his left arm. Not to mention his hearing. 

There's footsteps behind him and Ezra looks up. His former Master stood there. Rage and horror across his face. "What?" Ezra snarked. "Never seen blood before?" He smiles. "You. You get to live with pain for awhile. But I'll be back. And you'll pay your dues." He burns again, ignoring his horribly agonizing legs and ran. 

 

He'd be back.


End file.
